LilyRilla : La petite amie de Regina Mills - LilyTsukieSwanMills
by LilyTsukieSwanMills
Summary: Un nouveau départ, je vais devenir la petite amie de Regina Mills. Je suis actrice, je commence tout juste. Mon premier rôle est celui-ci, je joue dans la saison 6 de Once Upon A Time. Je vais embrasser Lana Parrila. Tout vas commencée...
1. Chapter 1

Ça y est je suis arrivée à Vancouver, ma nouvelle vie commence maintenant.

Je m'appelle Linoa, j'ai 24 ans et ma vie a totalement basculé grâce à la série Once Upon A Time. Ce qui m'arrive est absolument incroyable que je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Moi, genre moi qui ai été sélectionné pour le rôle ! Je n'ai absolument aucune expérience... Mais j'ai voulue tenter ma chance, j'ai toujours voulue devenir actrice... Puis j'avouerais que jouer au côté de Lana Parrilla et Jennifer Morrison m'enchante énormément. Mais en réalité je n'ai aucune idée du rôle que je vais interpréter, c'était un des inconvenant, je peux très bien jouer la nouvelle méchantes de la saison 6 ou alors la nouvelle héroïne. Puis aussi le fait que j'habite en France est assez compliqué, je vais donc vivre à l'hôtel pendant les tournages, lequel je ne sais pas encore. Oui, vous devez penser que visiblement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici... Et bien vous avez raison car je ne le sais pas non plus ! Mais c'était une opportunité folle que je n'ai pas pu refuser ! Je me rappelle encore sur le bout des doigts de ma rencontre avec Lana et Jennifer tellement c'était incroyable.

*Flashback i mois de ça *

Nous étions à Paris pour les auditions car Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowit, alias les producteurs de la série cherchait absolument une française pour ce rôle. J'étais tellement stresser, j'allais devoir jouer la comédie devant 4 jurys, mais pour avoir ce rôle j'étais prête à tout. J'étais en train de répéter dans les toilettes complètement stressé mon script que j'allais jouer en compagnie de Lana Parrilla l'interprète de Regina Mills. Cela me faisait une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules. Joué avec LA Lana Parrilla c'était extraordinaire mais tellement stressant ! Si jamais je fais une erreur devant elle c'est la catastrophe assurée je vais passer pour une andouille !

-« Allez Linoa ça vas bien ce passer ! Me disais-je à voix haute pour m'encourager. Mais non ! Ça ne peut pas bien se passer ! Je vais jouer avec Lana Parrilla c'est vraiment quelque chose qui arrives tous les jours dans ma vie ça c'est vrai ! M'exclamais-je avec un rire nerveux.

-Non, mais si tu te détends et que tu obtiens le rôle peut-être que si. Me répondit Lana souriante qui venait à ce moment-là d'entrée dans les toilettes.

-Ho je-eu. Paniquais-je complètement. Excuse-moi... Tu n'étais pas censée entendre. Répondis-je en baissant la tête morte de honte.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Riais-t-elle m'hypnotisant totalement devant son magnifiques sourire. Je comprends que cela puisses être stressant la première fois, j'étais pareil à mes débuts. Je peux te faire réviser si tu veux ? Me proposa-t-elle gentiment.

-Ho, mais non je ne veux pas te déranger... Tu dois allez te préparer... Et puis heu... J'étais totalement déstabilisé face à cette femme sublime qui se tenait devant moi alors que généralement ce n'était pas du tout mon genre. Elle se mit à rire une seconde fois, j'étais totalement paralysée je ne savais absolument plus quoi faire ce qui amusas énormément Lana. Il fallait que je me reprenne, que je reste calme... Je devais faire bonne impression.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas allez, commençons. »

Au fur et à mesure que l'on répéta mes muscles commencèrent à se détendre et je commençais à redevenir un peu près normal. On riait pas mal et j'essaye de cacher malgré mes rougeurs que cette femme me rendait complètement folle. Puis quand elle jouait son rôle de Regina Mills c'était encore pire.

-« Tu joues vraiment c'est pas mal ! Me complimentas-t-elle.

-Moins bien que toi ! Riais-je

-J'espère sincèrement que tu seras prise pour ce rôle, j'aimerais bien continuer de jouer avec toi. Me sourit-elle de son magnifique sourire éclatant.

-Merci beaucoup... Au faite... Avez-vous des informations par rapport au rôle pour lequel on auditionne ou non ? Questionnais-je en cherchant des informations.

-De 1, vouvoies-moi s'il te plait, encore plus si on vient à tourner ensemble après et de 2 bien sûre que je le sais, mais je ne dirais rien car je n'ai pas le droit, puis après tu vas stresser encore plus. Rias-t-elle. Elle est magnifique quand elle sourit.

-D'accord...

-La candidate Linoa est appelée pour auditionner !

-Que-quoi ? Nan je passe en première ! Lana comment je vais faire ! Ca y est mon self-controls est totalement tombé, je suis en total panique.

\- Déjà calme-toi, inspire et respire. Me dit-elle d'une voix douce en me tenant par les bras. A ce touché mon pou s'accélérais, mes joues s'enflammèrent et Lana le ressentis car elle me souris.

-M-merci... Balbutiais-je. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes deux à l'audition qui se passa plutôt bien, Lana me mettais a l'aise, elle était incroyablement gentille et a l'écoute pour moi. C'était une rencontre magique.

*Fin du Flashback*

Depuis ces 2 mois, on ne sait pas revue... Puis je ne sais pas si elle se rappelle encore de moi, même si cela m'étonne qu'une personne lambda soit marquée dans son esprit...

Je saluai tout le monde sur le plateau de tournage et commença a sympathisé avec Jennifer Morrison et Emilie de Ravin. C'était assez compliqué pour moi de comprendre chaque mots de leur langue mais on arrivait à ce comprendre et c'était l'importance.

-« Ho salue Lana ! S'exclamas Jen en lui sautant dans les bras. Lana venait d'arriver, elle portait déjà sa tenue de Regina Mills, une robe bleuté qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, son brushing était impeccable et même sans maquillage elle restait magnifique.

-Jen arrête tu me décoiffes ! Rias t'elle en se détachant de son amis sous les rires d'Emilie et moi. Puis son regard se posa sur moi et l'on se regarda pendant des secondes qui pour moi paraissait durée une éternité à mes yeux.

-Du coup Lana, je te présente Linoa. C'est elle qui a obtenu le rôle. Nous présentas Jennifer.

-Oui, oui je me rappelle d'elle. Félicitations Linoa, je suis heureuse que ça soit toi qui l'es obtenue. Me sourit-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est grâce à toi. Bon vous allez finir par me dire qu'elle est mon rôle ou non ! Boudais-je sous le rire des 3 femmes, je me sentais tellement petite comparée à elles qui semblaient tellement mature comparée à moi, pourtant nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'année d'écarts. Mon attitude enfantine les faisaient rire, c'était au moins ça...

-Tiens puisque tu en parles, nous avons une réunion dans 1 heure pour te l'annoncer et préparer la saison 6. M'informas Emilie.

-Et vous comptiez me le dire quand !? Boudais-je pour la seconde fois.

-On avait oublié... Enfin moi pour ma pars si...Répondit Jennifer gênée

-Cela ne m'étonne même pas de toi. Rias Lana. A chaque fois qu'elle riait j'étais comme hypnotisé et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. »

L'heure passas à une vitesse affolante. Je fis la rencontre de presque tous les membres de l'équipe. Je m'entendais avec tout le monde et heureusement d'ailleurs. Rien que le fait que d'imaginer qu'un de mes idoles ne m'apprécie pas ça me fait froid dans le dos. On a bien sympathisé et beaucoup ris. Pour la réunion, nous étions placés et j'étais juste en face de Lana. A chaque fois qu'elle me regardait je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de détourner la tête ce qui l'amusais, donc elle continuait. Les producteurs de la série arrivaient dans la salle, tout le monde se tue instantanément, ils inspiraient une formes de respect tellement forte que tout le monde les écoutais très attentivement. Ils expliquèrent beaucoup le déroulement de la saison, nous distribuas nos emplois du temps. Puis vint le moment que j'attendais impatiemment en sachant que tout le monde savais le rôle que j'allais jouer dans la série... Sauf moi.

-« Concernant la fin heureuse de Regina. Commença Adam. Après la mort de Robin, une majorité des fans voulaient du SwanQueen. Lana nous avait donnez son feux vert pour la fin heureuse de son personnage, Lana tu confirmes ? Cette dernière auchas la tête en signe d'approbation. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour satisfaire un minimum les Swens et les CaptainSwan. Linoa, tu joueras un rôle principal dans cette saison 6 et dans l'avenir de la série. M'annonças-t-il.

-Heu, je- attends ? Qu'elle est le rapport entre la fin heureuse de Regina et moi ? Demandais-je complètement déboussoler.

-Ton personnage aura le même nom que toi dans la série, Linoa on trouvait que cela sonnait bien, ça sortait de l'ordinaire.

-Ho bâ d'accord, cela serras plus simple pour les fans. Approuvais-je n'ayant pas le choix.

-Tu joueras donc : l'amante de Regina. Annonça-t-il tout naturellement.

-Attendez pardon ! M'exclamais-je en me levant sous le rire de Lana qui était déjà au courant. Mais Regina n'est pas gay enfin je veux dire que- quoi attendez ! Je disais pleins de mots qui n'avais absolument aucun sens tellement j'étais surprise.

\- Calme-toi Linoa. Me dit Lana en me regardant d'un regard doux. Je me rassis et repris.

-Mais attendez... Heu, je vais devoir enfin... Commençais-je rouge tomate rien que d'imaginer la scène.

-Embrasser Lana. Finis le producteur ce qui me fit virée au rouges suite à ma réactions tout le monde rias sauf Lana qui était mal à l'aise. Après c'est ton personnages qui vas devoir le faire, non toi. Vu que c'est ta première expérience à la télévision tu vas devoir apprendre à faire la différence entre la série et la réalité. Tu as un rôle très important dans l'avenir de la série, mais si on ta choisis parmi toute les candidates, c'est que l'on pense que tu as le potentielle nécessaire pour ce rôle. »

La réunion continua, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille complètement déstabilisé par mon imagination qui me jouais des tours, j'allais embrasser Lana, Regina. C'était la même chose, ce n'étais pas la même personne... Mais l'idée était là.

J'allais être la petite amie de Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour de tournages. Je suis très stressée a l'idée de devoir jouez devant les caméras pour la première fois, à chaque seconde je me dis que j'ai une chance vraiment incroyable mais une autre partis de moi me hurles que je n'y arriverais pas et que je suis complètement folle d'avoir auditionné. «Follow your dreams » est la phrase qui guide ma vie depuis des années mais des fois mes rêves me mettent dans des situations pas possible, comme aujourd'hui. Cela fait 2 semaines que je suis à Vancouver, je connais mon script sur le bout des doigts ! J'habite pour le moment à l'hôtel et j'avoue que je passe plus de temps sur les tournages ou dans le studio de Jennifer ! J'ai vraiment sympathisé avec elle, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Pour Lana, nous avons une relation assez calme. Tant qu'elle me déteste pas cela me vas… Même si j'aimerais tellement la connaître plus que ça.

Dans la saison 6 j'apparais dès le premier épisode mais nous ne tournons pas les épisodes ou les scènes dans l'ordre, tout dépend des emplois du temps de chacun ou encore même de la météo. Pour vous expliquer un peu je joue Alice de Alice au Pays des Merveilles mais je suis sous l'emprise d'une malédiction, et oui encore une avec la série on est habitué. J'ai oublié qui j'étais, mais je n'ai absolument aucun nouveau souvenirs. Je suis totalement amnésique la seul chose que je sais c'est que je m'appelle Linoa. Un peu comme David lors de la saison 1. Sauf que quand Regina apprend que je suis a StoryBrooke elle a un FlashBack de son passé ou Alice/Moi faisait partis qu'elle avait complètement oublié de sa vie à cause d'une potion d'amnésie. Un passé ou nous étions amies et même plus que ça, elle va tout faire pour me faire recouvrir la mémoire mais sans succès. Pour que finalement on retombe amoureuse l'une de l'autre comme au bon vieux temps. J'ai énormément de pression a jouez dans la série comparée à tous les acteurs qui jouent tous magnifiquement bien.

-« Toujours en train d'écrire sur ton téléphone ! S'exclamas Emilie en rentrant dans nôtre loge me faisant sursauté.

-Ho, eu oui. Riais-je gênée. Tu sais très bien que j'écris une sorte de journal intime c'est pour ça. Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Boudais-je

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, moi aussi je faisais ça… Quand j'avais 14 ans. Rias t'elle

-Si tu te moques de moi. Disais-je en croisant les bras.

-Bon allez dépêche la coiffeuse t'appelle depuis 10 minutes je crois qu'elle va t'assassiner.

-Je vais passez un sale quart d'heure moi ! »

Je pris mon sac et mon téléphone ainsi que mes écouteurs et courras dans les couloirs quand je trébuchai et tombas au sol.

-« Aie ! Me plainais-je, en m'attrapant le front. Je relevai la tête et vie Lana assis elle aussi au sol en face de moi, je me relevai d'un coup rouge de honte. Au pardon Lana, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne t'avais pas vue je heu- Balbutiais-je paniqué en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien, ce n'est rien. Me rassuras t'elle en se recoiffant.

-Je suis désolé. Répétais-je me baissant comme pour saluer une reine.

-Mais Linoa ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien ! Rias-t-elle suite à ma posture.

-Heu-oui… Mais je- Rougissais-je encore une fois.

-Bon je dois allez me changer, on se voit dans 1 heures sur le plateau. Me dit-elle en partant.

-Oui oui ! M'écriais-je pour qu'elle m'entende. »

Je souriais, un sourire heureux d'avoir pu lui parler mélanger a un sourire gênée pour ce qu'il venait de ce passez. Nos échanges étaient souvent comme ça, de conversation simple. Elle était adorable et passait son temps à me rassurer, à me dire que ce n'était rien. Car oui ce n'est pas la première fois que je la fait tombée, je suis tellement maladroite. Le temps passas, l'heure de tourner ma première scène est enfin arrivée. Mes cheveux marrons sont « coiffés » -si ont peu appelez ça comme sa- pour faire comme si je ne me les étais pas coiffés depuis plusieurs jours. Je porte des souillons sales et abimés.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Me demandas La Fée Bleu alias Keegan récitant son texte pour la 8ème fois.

-Je heu- Je ne sais pas… Répondis-je. Je m'appelle Linoa… Et sais tout ce que je sais… Disais-je déboussolée.

-Encore une Malédiction super ! S'exclamas Regina en levant les bras au ciel.

-Regina ! Grondas Emma qui jouaient tellement bien son rôle.

-Quoi qui as t'il Madame la Sauveuse, encore une leçon de moral ! Répondis la brune sarcastiquement.

-Mes dames un peu de retenue ! Les coupas la Fée pendant que Regina levas les yeux au ciel. Emma qui est la blonde et Regina vont t'emmenez voir un Monsieur nommé Gold. M'expliquas-t-elle en me tendant la main pour que je me relève de mon tas de terre où j'étais assise pour tourner la scène.

-M-merci… Disais-je timidement en me relevant. »

-« Coupé ! S'exclamas un des producteurs. C'était parfait on la garde ! »

On se réjouit et on s'applaudissait tous en allant s'assoir sur nos chaises réceptives.

-« C'était pas mal pour une première ! Me félicitas Lana en souriants.

-Merci, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait recommencer plusieurs fois…

-Mais c'est normal, tu n'as quand même pas crue qu'on tournait tous en 1 prises dès le début quand même ! Et encore 8 prises pour une première c'est incroyable ! Mon fameux « Sorry i'm late » j'ai dû le recommencer une vingtaine de fois ! Me rassuras-t-elle.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu passes ton temps à me rassurer Lana. Riais-je

-C'est normal Miss Kingsley. Rias-t-elle à son tours.

-Excusez-moi de vous importunez avec mon stresse de débutantes Madame Mills. Répondis-je ce qui fit pouffer Jennifer assises à mes côtés.

-Vous pouvez cesser de ricanez Miss Swan ! Grondas Lana parfaitement dans son rôle de Maire.

-Ne me Miss Swan pas Regina ! Répondis Jen d'une voix dramatique ce qui nous fit éclatée de rire toutes les trois.

-Je sens que je vais passez les plus beau moments de ma vie ici. Pensais-je à voix haute rêveuse.

-C'est parce que je suis génial c'est pour ça ! Riais Jen ce qui lui value un coup de coude de la part de Lana ce qui me fis rire aussi encore une fois.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyable vous deux, je vous ai toujours imaginée comme ça ! Répondis-je un sourire niais sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Me questionnas Lana en arquant un sourcil.

-Rien Lana laisse tomber ! Répondis-je en riant sous l'air interrogateur des deux autres. »

Jennifer était vraiment génial elle avait raison, comme toutes l'équipes. Ils étaient tous génial, bon peut-être que mon côté fangirl y joue beaucoup mais c'est déroutant de leur parler comme de simple personnes normal alors que dans ma tête à chaque fois que quelqu'un me parles ici mon cerveau pète un câble et commence à dansez dans ma tête… Enfin vous voyez le genre je suppose.

C'était tellement bien de pouvoir découvrir leur vrais caractère autres que ce de leur personnages… C'est tellement bien de découvrir tous les jours un peu plus Lana, c'est tellement bien d'entendre son rire à chaque fois qu'elle me parle. J'adore la faire rire vous ne pouvez pas savoir a qu'elle point, je pourrais vendre mon âme au diable pour son rire. Oui, je suis une grosse fangirl. Si Lana savait a qu'elle point je suis fan d'elle je pense sérieusement qu'elle aurait peur et qu'elle ne m'approcherait plus a moins de cents mètres c'est fort probable ! Mais mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle était magnifique. Bon Journal… J'arrête d'écrire pour ce soir sinon je pourrais passez la nuit entière à te parler du casting et à la base c'est mon journal pas un livre de compliments !

Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

J'ai essayée de rendre mon histoires quelque chose d'original mais quand j'écris une fanfiction ou je suis dedans j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire avec un langage soutenue et faire de belle phrase alors j'ai voulue tourner ça comme si je racontais tout à un journal intime, j'espère que ça vous plait. Et avant que je poste les prochains chapitre j'aimerais le précisez maintenant : Lana est célibataire dans la fiction. Voilà ! (En vrai j'avais la flemme de rajoutez son mari et de faire le truc en mode « Oui je n'ai pas le droit je suis une femme marié bla-bla-bla » xD) Et je sais que pour l'instant je n'ai mentionnez que Lana (Regina), Jennifer (Emma) et Emilie (Belle) et Keegan (Blue Fairy) mais vous inquiétez tout le casting serras là !

C'était LilyTsukie et à la prochaine ^^ (Mon rythme irrégulier ouiiii)


End file.
